


Trading Places

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, Living Together, M/M, New Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes initiative and takes back Gibbs' master bedroom.  While Gibbs is out.  Without permission.</p><p>From a prompt on the NCIS Drabble site on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Places

Gibbs is going to kill him. Actually, Jethro is going to kill him.  Because when you’re sleeping with someone, you can call them by their first name.   What you can’t do is to decide to rearrange said person’s bedrooms while they’re out. 

It seemed like a great idea when he started.  Helpful, Tony thought.  They’ve been sleeping together for a few months, always in the slightly cramped guest room.  The larger master is kept closed, packed full of boxes, old clothes and memories.  The king-sized bed covered by a flowered bedspread Tony figures Shannon must have chosen a million years ago.

So Tony decides to take the initiative.  It’s taken about two hours to move everything from the guest to the master bedroom and that stuff into the guest room.   Tony takes his time, and makes sure that everything in the guest room mirrors the way it was in the master bedroom.  These boxes on this dresser, these boxes on the floor.  Everything clean and vacuumed.  More than Tony would do in his own apartment, you’re welcome.

This seemed like a good idea, Tony thinks, looking at the two rooms.  Last night, they were in the crowded guest room.  Tonight Jethro’s out with Fornell, telling him about their relationship.  It was his idea; Tony didn’t push for or against it.  Jethro says he wants to tell certain friends, so he will.  Of course, now it might be a moot point, because Jethro’s going to come home, see what Tony’s done and kill him.

“Tony, why are you standing in the hall?” Jethro whispers in his ear, smiling when Tony jumps.

“Hey, umm, welcome home.”

Jethro stands next to him, back against the wall, looking from one room to the other.  Tony stays still, waiting for whatever the response will be. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first, I thought it was a good idea, but now I can see that it was presumptuous and pushy and I can move everything back,” Tony says quietly, not looking at Jethro, who is still looking back and forth from room to room.

“Did you do anything with…” he looks down the hall to the closed door next to the guest room.

“No!  No, I didn’t touch Kelly’s room,” Tony assures him, chancing a touch to Jethro’s arm.

“Fornell thought it was fucking hysterical.  Us, together.  Laughed until he choked and passed vodka through his nose hysterical.  And said that he assumed you’d been my booty call for the last couple of years.”  Jethro stares at the wall between the two rooms, arms crossed against his chest. “I told him this is a new thing.  Never done before, all shiny and new.  New start.”   He turns his head towards Tony and juts his chin towards the master bedroom.  “Do you think we could fit a California king in there?  _I_ think that bed’s short, you have to be hanging off.”

Tony nods, not yet sure he can trust his voice.  Jethro seems to understand, as he nods back and takes Tony’s hand, pulling him into their new bedroom.  “Booty call now, Tony, and we can go shopping this weekend.  Probably time we update things around here a little.”

 


End file.
